


His Darling Priest

by hetaliared



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blasphemy, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaliared/pseuds/hetaliared
Summary: Matthew unwilling goes to church with his parents and has dark, sexual intentions towards the twenty-something innocent-looking priest.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy's Brother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, they belong to Danny Antonucci. This story exists in an AU setting where BPS never happened

Roman Catholic churches were always an architect's and an interior decorator's dream — or at least that's what his part-Russian friend always told him. Pure white walls. Elaborate, stained glass windows depicting the crucifixion, angels, the virgin mother, and various other religious iconography. The interior usually contained rich colors of red, gold, and white. To some, this was a safe haven from the world.

To Matthew, on the other hand, it was a place of oppression from what he usually wanted in life. His mother was a well-meaning, Roman Catholic woman who was as nurturing as she was hot-headed, being the quintessential Italian woman she was. A woman who berated her wayward son and was armed and ready with a wooden spoon or her slipper if he dared to mouth off to her. 'Spare the rod, spoil the child', she liked to say. She tried so hard, but failed so fantastically to raise him to be a good, devoted, Catholic son. However, his Sade-ish devotion to the pleasures of the flesh proved to be too great a deterrent to a pious life.

As he and his parents stepped around an altar of the Virgin Mary on their way inside, he thought about why he was even joining them at church after years of not attending. It's not like he really bought into a lot of this anymore.

Oh yeah…he needed money to buy a new motor for his van and his mother agreed to pay for it as long as he went to Mass with them.

They took their seats at one of the pews and his mother began chatting at him about the priest, proclaiming him to be an old family friend. Matthew already felt himself growing bored of the whole thing. The priest in question was probably some old fucker who thought that anything that deviated from the traditional, Catholic way of life was the devil incarnate. His own freakin' parents had to get permission from the diocese before they could get a church-approved wedding since his father was not originally Catholic before marrying his mother. He imagined this priest to be just as obnoxiously strict and just as boring to listen to.

He quickly ate his words, however, when he got a good look at the priest. Walking to the podium was a twenty-something year old man that took his breath away. He wondered if the angels that the people of Sodom wanted to rape looked the way the priest did in that moment. A handsome, cherubic face with doe-like green eyes made Matthew swoon. As the man started off with the penitential rite (which was basically admitting that everyone in the room was a sinner, as far as he was concerned), Matthew's eyes roamed across the rest of him. That lithe body of the priest's made Matthew's knees weak, or at least it would, were he not perched at the edge of his seat on the pew. The fact that the young priest wore a cassock and clerical collar, a symbol of chastity, did nothing to satiate the lustful beast inside of Matthew. The only part of his ensemble that wasn't typical was the sockhat he was wearing on his head.

Matthew wondered if the priest was still a virgin. Given that he was Catholic, he believed it was most likely he would be. Unless he was diddling the altar boys, of course, but he doubted the owner of that sweet, innocent, boyish face was capable of such a thing.

He wondered if the priest would submit to his desires, or if he had to…use a little force. Not that he would mind. Obviously, he'd do anything to see the priest's sweet face reddened with lust. The way he preached with rapturous passion moved Matthew, and not the way the rest of people in the room were moved.

Matthew went through the service with one thing in mind; that fragile-looking priest who unwittingly commanded so much of his attention. As the church-goers were dismissed and the priest strolled towards the doorway, Matthew stood up and joined the line for the exit.

Some people walked right past the priest without a word, most likely in a hurry to get back home after the long morning. Others stopped to chat with him about a relative who beat cancer or a new baby that needed to be baptized, or some other nonsense.

When his parents reached the priest, they both shook his slender hand firmly with those ham hocks at the ends of their wrists. Years of eating his mom's cooking contributed to his parents' large waistlines; all that rigatoni, risotto, lasagna, and homemade tiramisu. Not only did his mom insist on making enough pasta to feed an army, but she sent the remaining amount home with her sons.

"Eddward—oops! I mean 'Father'," he heard her fuss over the priest. "Are you eating enough, dear? You look like a bundle of twigs! I can make you some gnocchi — make you as big as my boys."

"Thank you, but I must insist on sticking to my diet," Eddward replied, politely declining the generous offer, "I heard Eddy and Lee are expecting a baby in March?"

"That they are!" his mother concurred excitedly, "I'm hoping for a granddaughter with Lee's red curls!" She paused to giggle before waving that away. "Regardless; I plan on spoiling the little bundle of joy once they're born."

"I'm sure they'll be lucky to have you as their grandmother," Eddward smiled at her before focusing on Matthew, who zeroed in on those perfect emeralds. There was a hint of teal in those babies. "And who's this with you?"

"Oh! This is my oldest boy, Matthew," she said, putting her hand on his back as she introduced him to the object of his desires, "He'll be 37 this May."

"Nice to meet you, Matthew," Eddward stuck his hand out towards him, wholly unaware that the man before him wanted to spread him in front of the cross and fuck him in front of his savior, "I dare say, you resemble your father quite a bit."

Opting to play it cool, Matthew shook his hand; trying to ignore how soft and delicate as a woman's it was.

"Likewise, Father," he replied smoothly, "That speech you gave really moved me. In fact, I might be here next week with my parents."

He gave the priest a subtle wink, a gesture that only he would know the true meaning behind.

"Oh, I'm glad! It's always a welcome sight when there are fresh faces in the crowd," Edd gushed. If Matthew didn't know better, he could've sworn that the priest's cheeks tinted slightly with a hint of a blush.

"I'll bet," Matthew mused.

As he and his parents exited the church and strolled to the parking lot, his parents discussed the sermon quite animatedly. His mom was excited to point out; "Our Matthew even enjoyed the sermon!"

"Huh? Yeah, it was quite a show," Matthew muttered distractedly, trying to hide how he really felt about the sermon — or more accurately, the priest, "Listen, I got some business to take care of in town, so if I could get the money to fix my car, that'd be great."

With a small huff and a mutter about how he should act more grateful, she reached into her purse and handed him the money; "I gave you an extra fifty to get yourself some food."

"Thanks, mom…" Matthew shrugged.

She smiled warmly before grabbing his shoulders to pull him close so she could kiss his cheeks; "Now, if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

Releasing him and ignoring the way he rubbed away the lipstick smearing his face, she turned to lumber into the car, her husband following suit. After settling in and buckling up, she leaned out the window. "We'll see you tonight for dinner. Love ya, Polpetto!"

Matthew tried not to cringe at his childhood nickname, but it was hard.

"Have a good day, Mom…" he grumbled, waving after them as his dad started the car.

She waved as they backed up and drove away from the church.

With them gone, he decided to set his plan into motion. His next step was to get supplies that he could use in pursuit of his priest. He made his way over to the local 7/11 where he purchased a pair of fabric scissors, a roll of duct tape, and a small tube of lube. The local methheads and the Muslim teen behind the counter looked at him as if he were a serial killer.

When he snarled, "Ring me up before I get in touch with immigration," the teen hurriedly rang up the items and gave him the total.

Matthew shoved his money for his purchase into the kid's hand and stormed out the convenience store without his receipt, throwing out a muttered "fuckin' idiots!" before he was out of earshot. He pocketed the items, thanking his luck that his grey slacks had so many deep pockets, including one that concealed his buck knife.

Next order of business was to watch the church and figure out a way to gain entrance somehow. It shouldn't be too hard to do, since the altar was open to the public, but he wanted to be sure he slipped in as stealthily as possible. There's a restaurant across the street from the church he could use to spy on the priest's activities, which he made a beeline for.

Once at the restaurant, he was seated at his table with a menu. A couple of minutes later, the waitress sat his soda down and took down his order of a Reuben sandwich and seasoned fries.

As he waited for his food, he sipped his drink and watched as his darling little priest left the sanctuary and went to the "health nut" restaurant next to his that served stuff like baked salmon and tea and other hippy-dippy options. It was then that he realized that he had an opening where he could enter the church without the priest's knowledge. After finishing his meal, he absentmindedly left a five dollar tip and headed to the church.

Upon entering, he noticed he was the only one in the building, but chose not to dawdle and quickly slipped into the confession booth to wait. And wait he did. Hours passed without another soul entering or exiting. The priest was either out running other errands after enjoying his meal at the restaurant, or there was some other entrance he'd taken that Matthew didn't know about. Either way, he was stuck waiting for what felt like forever and his butt was starting to fall asleep by the time the door finally opened.

He assumed it was the priest until annoying, high-pitched voices told him otherwise. He cringed, it was a fucking youth group being dropped off by one of the parents. Great…Well, maybe it won't be so bad, he could watch his darling priest interact with impressionable minds in the meantime. If he ever came back, that is…

The little brats, between the ages of 6 and 14 years old, spoke so highly of the priest while they waited for him. He could be wrong, but he doubted his darling priest did anything to these brats. He'd probably never even raised his voice to them before. The guy seemed to be a saint, but Matthew couldn't accept that notion at face value. There had to be a dark underbelly to him and Matthew intended to seek it out one way or another.

When the priest arrived a few minutes later, he greeted the kids enthusiastically and started the youth meeting with a general prayer. Once that was out of the way and the kids sat in the pews, they chatted his head off about school and their home life. His darling priest listened fervently to their inane bullshit and gave feedback like a school counselor would. Matthew found himself starting to drift in and out the longer they went on. Their talk then switched to discussing an upcoming bake sale in a couple of weeks to benefit the local animal shelter.

Around that time, Matthew wound up tuning them out altogether, whiling away the hours with roaming fantasies until he heard the door open again. The newcomer turned out to be the bishop, who warmly greeted everyone in the room as he entered. Oh great, that old fucker was still alive?! He had to be eighty by now! Conveniently for Matthew, one of the parents walked in after the bishop and gathered up the kids to take them home. About time! How long has he been here now? It's surely dark out by this point. So much for dinner with the family.

Now that his darling priest and the bishop were alone, they started discussing church business. Matthew felt himself getting impatient but just managed to keep it together by reminding himself of the reward his perseverance promised.

It was then that one of the Bishop's questions caught Matthew's attention; "Father Eddward, if you don't mind me asking, why did you become a priest in the first place?"

Edd gave him a curious look; "May I ask what brought this on so suddenly?"

The Bishop shrugged, "An unquenchable curiosity, I'm afraid. But I enjoy learning about the priests who serve here. I've asked all of them this question at one point or another."

That seemed to satisfy his darling priest, who then answered with honesty and positivity in his voice; "I want to help people overcome the sin in their lives and reach their full potential, of course."

The Bishop pressed him on his answer, "There must be a story behind it, though. Everyone, including priests, are born into sin and sin themselves in one form or another. May I ask, then, what sin lead you to seeking redemption by becoming a servant of the Lord?"

This oughta be good…Matthew waited with bated breath for his darling priest's answer.

"That's very personal, Father."

"The only way to atone for a sin is to leave it at the cross," the Bishop chided gently before continuing to push, "It's just you, me, and the Lord here. You can let it out. There's no one here to judge you."

His darling priest sighed. He looked between the Bishop and the cross thoughtfully for a moment. He then faced the cross before answering hesitantly.

"I…am a non-practicing homosexual, Father," he answered timidly, "Like an alcoholic who's been clean for several years." He pauses, hunching his shoulders uneasily. "The temptations do come up once in a while when I see men — adult men, I'd like to specify — but…I suppress it through prayer."

This was too rich! It's like Lady Luck was in his corner today! His estimate of how long it would take to get into that little saintly vixen's pants was cut in half. All it would take is to break the priest's purity bullcrap and that tight virginal butthole would be his. He was already concocting a plan.

"That's quite surprising…" The Bishop replied, a hint of suspicion in his tone, "I never thought of you as one. In fact, I never would have assumed your sin was one involving sexual desires."

"I never acted upon those desires," Edd explained, "not since my parents caught me masturbating to a gay pornographic magazine when I was a teen." The priest then made a sign of the cross before continuing. "They sent me to a conversion camp after that and it was…" He trailed off, as though the words themselves were choking him. "…I…was in hell on earth." Shaking his head, he cast the Bishop a sidelong glance. "I'd rather not go in too deep about what happened there, but it wasn't positive by any means. While I was there, at least three teens attempted suicide and one succeeded. I told myself that…if I survived that place, that I would devote my life to God. And I did."

There was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

"I can't imagine the horrors you endured," the Bishop said softly, placing a hand on the priest's shoulder, "but I'm glad that you survived it and were able to overcome your demons. Prayer can do more than absolve a person of their sins. They can slowly mend a wounded soul. If you'd like, we can pray together."

"Thank you, Bishop," his darling priest smiled and took the Bishop's hands, "I'd be delighted to."

As the two prayed, Matthew mulled over this monumental piece of information that fell into his lap. It was clear to him now that, if he didn't act upon his desires tonight, he may never get another chance to. His priest was too brainwashed from that bullshit conversion camp that he probably didn't even masturbate in fear of what he wanted deep down. He was the total opposite of Matthew, who tugged on his dick so much when he wasn't getting any, that the old sock he used to clean up his cum with got extremely stiff after a week. In other words, the priest was a prime piece of meat for Matthew's sexual pleasure.

The Bishop left some time after the 'amens' and the priest turned to retreat into what Matthew assumed was his study. He was tempted to follow him, but the sound of the door locking echoed through the room. That's cool, he'll just wait for the priest to come out. How much longer could that be?

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Reading old philosophers while sipping down herbal tea was a great way to spend the evening, particularly after that distasteful discussion. Having to recall why he joined the ministry brought up haunting memories. It was an innocent enough question and one that was hardly ever brought up because everybody assumed a naturally moral person like him would simply choose to be a man of the cloth. If they only knew…

He seeped his tea bag into the water, twirling it around as he worked to suppress the memory of that horrid conversion camp. The room was pretty chilly, especially with his cassock off. He just wore a black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with his clerical collar and a pair of black slacks. Thus, he had nothing to warm him against the chilling thoughts that plagued him.

When they became too much to handle and he could stand the haunting memories no longer, he grabbed his rosary, stormed out of his study, and made a beeline for the confessional booth. As he silently and desperately prayed to God for release from his past, he counted the beads on the rosary, focusing in on his prayer with the most intense fervor, deafening himself to the rest of the world. He expected the calm to wash over him soon enough. To absolve him of his dread and bring him peace once more.

What he didn't expect was the voice on the other end of the confessional booth that broke through the silence to disturb his prayer; "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Edd almost leaped out of his seat before taking a few breaths to calm himself down. For a moment, he wanted to be outraged and indignant that this person would sneak up on him in such a way and disrupt his prayer. But then he reminded himself that the voice likely belonged to a wayward soul that had come in while he was in his study to confess their sins. How could he turn them away?

"Oh…yes, hello," he greeted shakily, "Forgive me, my son, I just…didn't have any confessions scheduled for tonight." Edd couldn't hold back the nervous laugh as he sheepishly admitted his blunder, before clearing his throat uneasily. "But, please, tell me what sins you have come to confess. Whatever you say shall remain between us and our Lord, Jesus Christ."

There was a brief silence as the person beside him seemed to be struggling to find where to start before speaking again; "I've been having…impure thoughts."

Ah. These kinds of confessions were a dime a dozen to the priest. It usually consisted of a married man thinking about the young waitress at a restaurant, or a man thinking about fornicating with another man's wife, or perhaps an online pornography addiction, or whatever other similar sins plagued the modern straight man.

"And what kind of impure thoughts have you been having?" Edd pressed gently.

"You see…I've been having sexually impure thoughts about the little priest who gave the sermon today at Mass," And lo, the horror began; the words nearly knocking Edd out of his seat again, "He's like the most perverted dream made flesh and blood. The most perfect fucktoy. If there weren't so many people in the pews, I would've pulled out my throbbing cock and started jackin' it to that darling little slut of a priest the second he took the podium."

Edd lost his train of thought, the air suddenly feeling thick and heavy. Nobody — absolutely nobody was brazen enough or perverse enough to admit to objectifying a priest like this. Sure, there were a few hecklers that joked around about priests and altar boys, but they could be easily shrugged off as nothing more than immature people making immature jokes. However, those 'jokes' did not compare to the filthiness of this man's words.

The worst part was that Edd could not identify him. The wooden screen between them hid the stranger's identity well and he wasn't a regular at the church. Among the throngs of people that he had seen and spoken to after Mass, he could not remember that voice for the life of him.

"E-Excuse me?!" Edd managed to squeak out, trying not to shudder.

"You heard me," to Edd's horror, the man continued, his voice dipping lower in desire, "I even start imagining me and the priest in sexual situations like in the Bible tales. I imagine getting him drunk off wine before I fuck the drunken priest in a cave like what Lot's daughters did to him. I imagine he's got the tightest asshole imaginable. Fuck, I don't know if I wanna hold him down and fuck him with my thick cock or have that priest ride me in an inexperienced fervor."

Gritting his teeth, Edd shut his eyes tight as he focused on a response; "Th-This seems like less of an issue with general impure thoughts and more of the rich fantasy life of a would-be rapist. Priests are men of God and I, for one, do not consent to whatever you're imagining. If this is a sick joke involving what I admitted to the Bishop in a private conversation, see yourself out, immediately! If you're actually serious about those deviant thoughts, then note that I do not consent to any of that and leave immediately! You've made a mockery of this confessional booth. You are not seeking atonement, you're just bragging about your sexual desires and I'll have no more of it!"

For a moment, Edd thought that to be the end of it. He tried to calm his breathing, already planning to retreat back to his study for another cup of soothing chamomile tea once this pervert left.

That is, until the voice uttered ominously; "Looks like I'll just have to convince you, Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Edd heard the man leave the confessional booth and the panic began to take him. He scrambled to pull on the door to prevent the man from getting in, cursing his luck that the confessional booth did not have a lock. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt a pull on the door, and he struggled anew to pull it shut in a game of tug-o-war.

He eventually lost, though, and landed on his knees outside of the booth. He quickly looked up and saw black pools swimming with lust. Those eyes were connected to a man he met earlier, the older brother of his childhood friend, Eddy. The horrible man Eddy's parents had introduced as 'Matthew' patted his back and reached over to grope his backside.

Edd shuddered and quickly bolted to his feet to get away from those disgusting hands. Unfortunately, as soon as he stood, his wrist was yanked towards the man and those red, chapped lips connected to his own in a bruising kiss.

Surely this couldn't be real. He simply couldn't believe that this horrible, perverse man was related to Eddy and his sweet parents. He was foul, loathsome, and whatever other negative adjectives Edd could muster to describe someone. He tried to twist out of the kiss, but to no avail.

The man's goatee and stubble scratched his chin as the man probed his lips with his tongue. In protest, Edd pressed his lips together tightly; desperate to deny the deranged man what he wanted. To his dismay, a twist to one of his nipples granted Matthew the entry he desired.

He tasted of cigarettes, diner food, and a bitter pill taste Edd did not want to identify. Matthew moaned into his mouth as he took all control over the kiss. The only thing that prevented Edd from biting the man's tongue off was his fear of what Matthew might be capable of.

Finally, Matthew withdrew, looking him over like he was a sought-after toy; "Well, that was quite a kiss. Is this really your first time, baby?"

Edd flinched as the man lapped up the saliva at the corner of his own mouth, savoring the disgusting act. He struggled to push him away; "A-Are you quite finished?! You got what you wanted. Now I insist you vacate the premises at once."

Matthew clicked his tongue; "Not happening, my darling priest. I haven't even gotten to the foreplay part of the whole experience."

"You can't be serious!" Edd snapped, "Are you seriously willing to rape me, a man of God and your parents' priest?! I do not consent to this. At all!" He then tried to reason with him, shutting his eyes as he braced himself with his words. "Your parents had told me of your cocaine problem and of your sex addiction before we met. They asked me to pray for your soul on more than one occasion. Perhaps, if you reconsider your actions, we can work on those issues. You can be clean and later married to a woman — o-or a man — of your choice! I can officiate the wedding and you wouldn't have to force me, a celibate priest, into any sexual acts with you!"

He was silenced by the cold tip of a knife against his neck as Matthew cut the clerical collar off his neck. His heart sank as he realized that his words had no effect on the older man. The knife went lower to cut the buttons from his shirt, one by one. The sound of them hitting the floor echoed through the church. Edd's Adam's apple bobbed in fear of what else the man intended to do with the knife.

For a moment, however, Matthew had given pause, looking mesmerized by the sight of Edd's pale skin being exposed. He ran a hand down the slender torso.

"My parents had you pray for me, huh?" he asked with a scoff, "Fuck that. You should be praying to me for mercy and asking for my forgiveness."

With that, he leaned toward Edd once more and sucked on his neck passionately, pushing Edd's shirt to the floor. Taking advantage of the man's distraction, Edd mustered enough nerve to pull away from him and ran towards the altar. In a panic, he started throwing random objects to buy himself some time to get out of Matthew's reach. He needed to find his cell phone to call the police or the Bishop, or lock himself in his study to accomplish the former.

He suddenly felt a fist connect to the middle of his back and he hit the floor. Matthew crouched down and flipped Edd over to face him. Edd's nose crinkled at the smell of Matthew's bad breath. On top of being a perverse coke fiend, the man's oral hygiene was seriously lacking. At least the knife was out of sight.

"There'll be no more of that," Matthew warned, "I don't think you quite get that you're mine. Your god handed you on a silver platter to me. If you don't want your fucking throat slit, I suggest you lay there like a good little bitch."

Edd sobbed. He didn't know what was worse; the horrible conversion camp or the sick things Matthew was planning on doing to him. He closed his eyes and silently prayed as he heard Matthew reach into one of his pants pockets to remove some item. Edd's eyes opened to puffy slits, his eyes stinging from crying, as he watched Matthew unravel a roll of duct tape and bind his wrists with it.

His fear reduced him to little more than a fuck toy for the demented man on top of him as he debated if it was more dignified to have some self-preservation and let the man defile him, or to die with dignity and fight tooth and nail for his chastity. He decided that he didn't want to be a martyr. He had much to live for in regards to the ministry (as cliched and selfish as it seemed).

When he was satisfied that Edd had been incapacitated, Matthew reached into another one of his pockets. He pulled out a pair of fabric scissors that reflected the light of the ceiling fixture.

Edd's eyes grew wide as he began begging; "Please no! I-I've never had sex before! I-I'm still a virgin! I promise, i-if you let me go, I-I'll never speak of this again." He tried thrashing around, but could barely get the duct tape to move an inch, let alone get it off his wrists. "W-We can forget this ever happened."

Matthew's booming voice froze the sobbing priest in place; "That's enough!" When Edd paused to gaze up at him in terror, he continued; slow and cold. "Quit your damn whining. This is gonna happen whether you like it or not."

Without another word, he started cutting the fabric of Edd's pants, ignoring any further protests. Edd cursed himself for not wearing thicker pants or jeans. What fabric remained of his slacks were thrown to the side in shreds. All that remained were his red briefs that he'd bought for himself a year ago at a department store in a pack of 10. Matthew cut the sides of Edd's underwear and pulled them off of him, after which he pocketed the scissors and, to Edd's horror, the destroyed garment as a sick and twisted memento.

Edd blushed brightly as his genitalia was fully exposed to the man before him; shuddering as Matthew ran his thick fingers through his pubic hair.

"To think that your pubes are as soft as your skin," Matthew cooed in mock tenderness, "I shoulda known you wouldn't have shaved for this occasion. I mean, how would you have known that you would lose your virginity tonight, my darling priest? Ooh, and I have to admit, you have the cutest dick ever for an average sized one." For emphasis, Matthew gave his cock a teasing tug.

Edd struggled again to free himself, whining and groaning in desperation. Matthew merely watched him with a sick gleam in his eye.

"Don't tire yourself out yet, sweetheart, I haven't even started," he laughed casually before leaning over him menacingly, "Where do you keep the wine? I think a celebration is in order." For a moment, Edd didn't respond, merely glaring back at him in defiance, leading Matthew to return the hateful look. "If you don't tell me, I'll hurt you. Fuck, I'll not only hurt you, but I'll record us together with my phone and post it on some porn site. All those perverts'll see you get deflowered."

Matthew reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his cell to show the priest and back up his threat. It was a cheap $50 smartphone with a crack in the screen, but Edd knew that those phones or, frankly, any smartphones these days can record a video. It was more than enough to loosen his tongue.

"I-It's in the locker beside the stage," he replied, trying to speak as clearly as he could, "The combination is 40 - 25 - 17."

He wanted to tell the man exactly where he could go, but he didn't want to further anger him. Maybe, if he complied with Matthew's wishes, his torment would be over quicker?

With a grin, Matthew stood and approached the locker, where he started putting in the combination. "You know, I'm not as big of a coke fiend as the 'rents made me out to be. I only use it to intensify a sexual experience, y'know? But it doesn't matter right now. I haven't had any today and I won't need to. You're already giving me quite the hard-on, bitch, and I haven't even put my cock in you yet."

Edd watched in disgust as, with the combination in, the horrible older man removed the lock and retrieved a bottle from the other typical items. After inspecting it briefly, he reached for another item that Edd couldn't quite see and shut the locker before tossing the combination lock to the floor.

"What should we drink to?" Matthew asked, delighting in how he tormented the priest with his words similar to a child poking needles in a butterfly's wings, "You finally becoming a man and losing your v-card? Yeah, that seems like a good thing to celebrate, don't ya think? Though, I must say; a man losing his v-card in his twenties is pretty pathetic."

He strolled over to Edd with the unopened bottle in his hand. Edd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion to why Matthew would choose a new bottle when there was one already open.

He soon got his answer when Matthew revealed a corkscrew he must have swiped from the locker. With finesse, he twisted the cork open with a pop and took a sip.

"Not bad for wine," he appraised lazily, "I could probably catch a buzz off most of the bottle." He then shot Edd a knowing smirk. "But I'll bet you'll probably get drunk off just a couple sips. You just seem like the type of guy."

Edd grimaced against the truth of that. For a rapist, Matthew was oddly astute. Edd reflected on an Easter party one year with priests from all over the state. A couple sips of wine and he'd made an utter fool of himself. He'd stumbled out of the chair after he finished his meal and had to be led to the Bishop's couch to sleep it off, but not before giggling and laughing throughout the whole dinner conversation. Luckily, the Bishop and the rest of the priests at the party had been complete gentlemen about the ordeal and had graciously attributed Edd's drunken behavior to his youth and a low tolerance for alcohol.

He watched in disgust as Matthew gulped down the wine as if it was meant for more than tasting before dropping down to return his attention to his prey. Smirking wickedly, he tilted Edd's chin up and urged him to open his mouth before kissing him again. This time, however, he spat a bit of wine into his mouth. Edd felt like gagging due to the unsanitary aspect of what Matthew just did, but managed to swallow it to prevent angering him.

Twice more did Matthew spit wine into his mouth, at which point, Edd was beginning to feel lightheaded. Matthew gazed down at him with amusement and then glanced to the bottle, after which he poured a bit of the wine onto his torso. As though they were in a Roman sex party instead of a Catholic church, Matthew lapped the wine off his sternum before it could dribble to the floor. He moved on to slurp up the wine off his pectorals and stomach next, pausing now and then to leave a dark mark upon his flesh.

Edd shuddered at the feeling of that wicked tongue upon his sensitive skin. To his horror, his cock soon stood in attention, making his sexual and sinful desires known.

"S-Stop!" he weakly protested.

In response, Matthew grinned and took Edd's half-hard cock into his hand; "I don't think I will." He allowed Edd another protest before adding coyly; "Too bad you don't have tequila, salt, and lime; We could've really had a party."

Letting that settle, Matthew focused on stroking him to full hardness. When Edd thought he couldn't fall any further into sin, Matthew took him into his mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the unfamiliar sensation like falling off a cliff. Without warning, he came into Matthew's mouth.

Matthew pulled away and lapped up the cum that had dribbled onto his chin. Edd was too drunk to react with disgust like he wanted to.

"Was that your first orgasm, my darling priest?" Matthew teased with a laugh, "You didn't last long, that's for sure. In fact, you look like a little princess right now."

Edd groaned solemnly; "Is it not enough that you've ruined me? You have to mock me for it as well?! I may lose my position as a priest for this, and, of course, you — you don't even care!"

"Easy there, Marlon Brando," Matthew quipped, "It's only fair that, since you got your rocks off, I do too. If I seriously ruined your career as a priest as you claim I did, you can just crash back at my place for free. The only things you gotta do are cook, clean, and give up your ass every now and then."

Basically, a sex slave if Edd were reading the offered scenario correctly. He wanted so badly to tell Matthew to shove that proposal where the sun doesn't shine, but bit his tongue resolutely. He hoped Matthew had had his fill — that perhaps this humiliation would be enough to sate him — but his hopes were dashed when Matthew whipped out his cock from his jeans and started stroking it.

By no means did Edd want to memorize the features of this man's penis, but his dread of what was to come and his inexperience made him stare at it. Matthew had coarse pubic hair, but that didn't make his cock any less prominent. It was as pale as the rest of him while the tip was tinted red, and the shaft was long, thick, and veiny. For a moment, Edd wondered how Matthew expected to fit inside of him without making him bleed, only to berate himself the next for having such lewd thoughts. It had to be the alcohol…

He did have one question for his captor that he decided was too important not to voice; "If you could please take me into consideration for once? I…I would like to request that you consider wearing a condom."

Matthew sneered at that; "The only thing a condom does is make sex less pleasurable. I doubt you have anything and I'm sure as hell not diseased, so forget it."

With that, Matthew pulled out the knife once more. Fearing the worst, Edd looked petrified; wishing that he'd never brought up Matthew possibly being considerate enough to wear protection. He watched in terror as Matthew toyed with the knife, lost in thought as he gazed idly at his captive. He then picked up a large portion of Edd's shredded slacks and shoved it into his mouth, startling the priest below him.

"I recommend you bite down on this," he warned, "I'm just gonna make my mark before I fuck you."

He then winked at Edd, who struggled weakly in response before Matthew pinned him down with his weight. As the first mark was made into the skin below his navel, Edd screamed in agony into the cloth. It lasted but a moment, but nothing so far had ever compared to this burning pain. The torture wasn't over with just one gash, though. Several more cuts were made into his skin. He thrashed around, yelled into the cloth, and prayed for a release from the pain, but to no avail.

When Matthew was finally done, he loomed over Edd again, his look dark and foreboding; "Don't get up or else."

He then pushed himself off of Edd to admire his handiwork. Despite his fear, Edd forced himself to glance down to see what he'd done. Into his skin just below his navel were two M's angrily carved in a bid for ownership. Initials, Edd presumed, which he imagined could only stand for 'Matthew McGee'.

Crouching back down in front of Edd, Matthew hovered over Edd's hips before pressing his tongue into the freshly made scars, where he lapped up the blood that poured fresh from the wounds. Edd grimaced again and fought back the urge to vomit. Were there no bodily fluids this man wouldn't put into his mouth?

Before Edd could dwell on that further, Matthew sat up again and spread the priest's legs open with his hands. Peering up at Matthew, Edd saw that he was looking at his anus with perverse interest. In shame, Edd blushed bright red and tried to cover his face with his bound arm.

When his legs were let go, however, Edd dared to return his attention to Matthew for an answer, only to find him opening a packet of lube and smearing some of it onto his fingers; coating them with the thick, clear liquid.

"I wasn't completely bullshitting you back in the confessional booth," the man murmured as though to himself, "The only thing that's been on my mind since I saw you was how tight you are and if you could fit my cock in you. I gotta admit, I'm bigger and a bit thicker than most guys, so I'm gonna have to prepare you before we get to the main event. I'm going have to suggest that you relax for your own benefit. Otherwise, it'll hurt a lot more."

Edd furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Matthew meant by 'preparing' him until he felt a lubed finger enter him. He groaned out in discomfort and surprise. Matthew's finger was so thick and the lube on it was so cold that he shuddered. As that finger started to twirl around inside, Edd felt its fingernail scrape against his inner walls. He tried to meditate in a pitiful attempt to avoid focusing on the pain.

Matthew added a second finger in due time and discomfort quickly morphed into unbearable pain. Edd tried to breathe slow and evenly to prevent himself from sobbing at the intrusion. Through the agony, he was barely capable of correcting his previous assertion about the carving. This was far worse than that — without question.

A third finger was added and he felt it simply couldn't get worse. Through the pain of having yet another finger inside of him, Edd tried to hold still to appease his violator to avoid any further torment, but that was a daunting task within itself. And then one of those fingers hit something inside him that sent a spark of pleasure up his spine, making him moan in spite of himself. Matthew grinned in response and repeatedly aimed for that same spot again and again, abusing his prostate and reducing Edd to a fury of moans.

Then Matthew suddenly withdrew his fingers altogether and all seemed calm. Knowing better than to trust the silence, Edd opened his eyes to witness Matthew pouring the rest of the lube onto his own cock and stroke it slowly; licking his lips as he looked down as his ill-gotten prize. As he watched Matthew's cock hardening in his own hand, Edd's stomach sank in dreaded resignation of what he could not stop.

Matthew then moved over Edd, parting the slender legs with his weight.

"You look and smell really good right now," he complimented eerily, "like lavender and soap. I can tell you take good care of yourself when you're not preaching about the virtues of God and whatever the fuck else you go on about in the pulpit. All pure and innocent. But now I'm gonna take that purity." As Edd began panicking again, he chuckled. "Now, now. Just relax, baby. I'll try n' make this good for you too."

Edd didn't believe Matthew's words for even a second. The man didn't even care enough to wear a condom for him! There was no way Matthew would be considerate enough to make this any less agonizing for him once he got what he came for. Edd could only hope that Matthew finished quickly so that he could lock himself in his study and beg God for guidance and forgiveness.

With one hand on Edd's hip, Matthew used the other to guide his cock to the priest's anus. After a couple of probing tries, the thick cock head breached that puckered hole, resulting in Edd wailing at the intrusion. Dear lord! He thought the man's fingers were bad! But they paled in comparison to what Matthew had between his legs. Desperately, Edd fought to breathe, but instead felt like he was hyperventilating. It was just too much.

When Matthew had completely impaled himself inside Edd, he groaned into his priest's ear. He stilled, licking the lobe and whispering huskily; "Fuck…you feel really good inside. You're squeezing around me so tightly, my darling priest! It's taking everything I got not to cum too quickly. I gotta savor this."

Instinctively, Matthew bucked his hips into the quivering body beneath him, breathing heavily. Edd wailed each time Matthew moved.

"Please!" he begged, "Please, stop! It hurts! You're hurting me — I implore you! Stop this immediately!"

Ignoring his pleas, Matthew started moving slowly, rocking into that tight, perfect heat. His breath was hot against Edd's neck, as though the fires of hell were already seeking him out to doom him for eternity.

Before Edd had devoted his chastity to God, he thought his first time with the same sex would be an enjoyable experience. Something passionate and desired and beautiful. Not this non-consensual, animalistic travesty he was currently being subjected to. He wept for his lost innocence and his mind began to find anything else to latch onto in hopes of allaying his suffering.

He found himself reflecting on the way Matthew smelled. Like grease, cigarettes, and cheap cologne. Certainly not the partner he ever expected for this carnal act. He'd hoped to at least have something in common with the person he chose to be so intimate with. But no; the only things he shared with the man atop him was his sexuality (even though Edd had devoted his life to chastity), his ethnicity (Matthew was half-Italian from what Edd knew of the family and he himself was half Sicilian), and the fact that they were both baptized by the Roman Catholic church as babies.

He was broken from his distracted musings by Matthew whispering more dirty, erotic things into his ear as he fucked him with the finesse of a rutting animal.

"You fucking love my cock, admit it," he taunted hotly, "Now that you got a taste of it, you can't get enough of it. But don't worry. I'll be in town every week from now on just to kiss and fuck my holy slut. I wasn't bullshitting about my offer either."

"What offer?" Edd tried to keep his sobs down.

Weeping is what this beast wanted. He had to remain strong. Thus, he kept reminding himself of the story of Job from the Bible to comfort himself. Bad things even happen to the pious and the best thing he could do was persevere. God would intervene when he saw fit and reward him for remaining faithful during this horrid trial. It was the only thing keeping himself in check during this horrible violation.

As he increased the speed and power of his thrusting, Matthew responded to Edd's question with impish delight; "My offer that you come live with me if you get kicked outta the ministry. You're already a good fuck. If you can also cook and clean, you'll have it made at my place. My bed is the most comfy thing you could ever sleep in. It's a purple heart-shaped mattress that vibrates for an hour when you put a quarter in it. Got it from an eviction auction of a house that once belonged to a pimp. The snooty old bastards in the crowd didn't want it and I was the only bidder at 100 bucks. It was a steal! Oh, and I also have a sex swing above the bed if you're feeling extra frisky."

Edd remained tight-lipped to the idea of sleeping in a domicile with such sleazy items, let alone with the man who owned them.

"What — Ah! — W-What makes you think that I'll be kicked out? A-And what makes you so certain that you would be my savior from the streets?"

"You mean, aside from that weepy lil monologue you gave me earlier about how I've 'ruined you' n' all that?" Matthew scoffed, "Let me ask you a rhetorical question: How fast would the ministry get rid of a homosexual priest who recently had sex with a man?" Before Edd could answer, he added. "Better question, who would accept a disgraced priest with no money and no future job prospects?"

Nuzzling his nose against Edd's jaw, he then murmured his address into his ear and described the trailer and the theme park it was in, presumably to ram the idea home that he was, for lack of a better word, completely fucked in more ways than one.

His words clearly wounded the pride his little priest had, but he wasn't willing to go down without swinging.

"I'm not willingly having sex with you!" he argued weakly, "Y-You're raping me!"

"I doubt that old bishop would tell the difference, especially with what you told him in secret," Matthew retorted smoothly, "Face it, sweetheart; your days as a priest are numbered. You're just too blind to see it." After another kiss, he then added cruelly. "Not to mention that you're much too delicate for a life of homelessness. Those bums would eat you alive. My house is your ticket to the easy life when you become too big of a liability for the old bishop. Think on that."

Edd outwardly refused to, but worried, deep down, that Matthew might be right. He felt Matthew kiss his neck as his thrusting became erratic. Edd could no longer feel the pain of the act or much of anything at all, for that matter. What he could still feel, however, were Matthew's teeth digging into his neck and the occasional thrust to his prostate, which had him seeing stars. The only feelings Edd had left.

Matthew lost his rhythm, signaling he was close to reaching his own peak. Something that Edd was both disgusted by and, at the same time, relieved by. Matthew pulled away from his neck to whisper more filthy things into his ear.

"I'm about to cum inside you," he huffed, "You want me to fill you up, baby?" He grunted breathlessly. "I feel it coming!" He was panting now, his grip on Edd's hips becoming bruising. "Oh! Oh fuck! Eddward!"

To hear his name come out of that filthy man's mouth made Edd want to regurgitate the baked salmon and bubble tea he had for lunch. Matthew slid his lips back onto that slender neck and bit down as he felt the ultimate high from his orgasm. Edd cried out as Matthew's teeth latched painfully onto his neck and as he was filled with the man's cum, barely hearing the loud groan that escaped from Matthew which signaled his completion.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Matthew parted from him, his softening cock sliding out with a lewd 'pop' that sounded too loud in the echoing church. He looked down at his handiwork with a satisfied smirk that Edd was too exhausted to try and defend against.

"Man, you really can take a pounding," the man mused coyly, "You're hardly bleeding down there and just a little bit of my jizz spilled out."

"I do not need a play-by-play of what you just did to me or the outcome of your actions," Edd protested, what little fight left in him evaporating, "Please, just remove the duct tape."

"Of course," Matthew tucked himself back into his pants and reached into his pocket for the fabric scissors to cut Edd out of his binds. To Edd's dismay, he also used that as an excuse to get in another kiss to Edd's lips and neck. "Damn, if only I got that on video. We could've sold it to OnlyFans and made enough to vacation in Puerto Vallarta in Mexico. Hell, we could've raked in enough to get a decent house in the suburbs. Though, I'd still take my heart-shaped bed with us, even if I had to cut a hole in the trailer to get it out."

Edd held no interest towards Matthew's 'lofty ambitions' and paid him no mind as he covered his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. He was absolutely filthy physically and he was spiritually unsure of anything that had happened that day or what may happen as a result. Was his purpose in life to be a Man of God or some sexual plaything to a perverted coke fiend who lived in a whale trailer and worked as a carny?! His life was possibly ruined and it was this brute's fault. Rather than keep any of that to himself, he chose to then rant those thoughts at his rapist. He didn't care anymore if he were stabbed anymore. His life was possibly over anyway. He may as well go out giving this man a piece of his mind.

Instead of hitting him, though, Matthew lifted Edd's chin up startling him a bit.

"C'mon now, baby. It'll be alright," he cooed, "If you wanna save face, we could pack your stuff up and leave tonight. You could leave a note, saying that you're leaving the ministry. They can't fire you if you quit first." Grinning at the disgusted look that earned him, he added softly; "I'm really looking forward to having you in my bed, my darling ex-priest."

His words were so saccharine; almost like a gentle lover eagerly awaiting for their paramour to say 'yes' enthusiastically to their proposal. Edd wanted to slap him. To strangle him. Anything to wipe that grin off his face.

Matthew kissed him again, as if he couldn't help himself but to keep tormenting the priest. More tears poured down Edd's face as he was kissed so eagerly and roughly. It was a sick bastardization of homosexual love and Edd felt his stomach twist up into knots that he knew he'd never escape the sinful desires he too held and could never be quite free of. They were right to punish him for ever even trying to explore this aspect of himself. It was nothing but horrible sin. And the knowledge of that pained him so greatly. Almost as much as the physical pain that this beast had dealt him.

Suddenly Matthew stopped and looked towards the door. Edd gazed up at him in confusion until Matthew spoke with a wicked grin.

"Bishop Paul," he greeted grimly, "What's the matter? Are you still butthurt that I refused to take part in the Confirmation when I was growing up?"

Icy dread clutched Edd's heart as his tear-soaked face slowly and nervously turned to take in the sight of the bishop, who stared back at him with an unreadable look on his face.


	3. Ending 1: Matthew helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending where Matthew (Eddy's brother) "helps" Edd.

Edd looked dejectedly around the empty amusement park that was to be his last hope of stable housing. Trudging between the crumbling rides and dingy stalls, he tried and failed to not reflect on what brought him to this dismal place. Matthew had been right about everything. He’d become a liability to the church. The Bishop, after shooing Matthew off of the premises, had regretfully told Edd that he had to let him go and that he had two days to gather up his street clothes and personal artifacts. Thank goodness, at least, the Bishop wasn't wholly without mercy, and had given Edd 200 dollars as severance pay.

Not that it got him far, though.

Finally, he spotted the domicile he’d been searching for. With a sick lump in his throat, Edd walked up to the whale trailer and gingerly knocked on the door. He waited for an answer, allowing his gaze to wander, and, when no answer came, he knocked again. The knot in his stomach was only tightening as more time passed. Just as he was about to give up hope on this endeavor — to turn away and begin scrambling together a plan for what he could possibly do next — Matthew opened the door wearing an old 'Mötley Crüe' shirt and black heart boxers.

The older man peered down at him and smirked as he leaned against the doorframe, “Well, well, what have we here, Father? I wasn't planning on seeing you till Sunday. Surprised to see you without your priest clothes too — or better yet naked underneath me.”

Edd could feel his eye twitch, all unease forgotten as rage took its place. He tried to maintain his composure through his anger, however.

“Please, cease your mockery,” he spat, his tone dripping with accusation, “Because of you and your horrid actions, I lost my job and was kicked out onto the street."

Matthew looked at him with amusement; "Hate to toot my own fucking horn, but I told you that would happen.” He paused, looking Edd over knowingly, “You don't seem like the type of guy who would try to whoop my ass in revenge, so why are you here?”

Edd could tell by his tone that he already knew; he clearly just wanted to hear Edd say it. Taking a breath, he crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed his pride as he mentally prepared himself to ask his rapist (of all people) for help.

“Though revenge is certainly a tempting offer, I must decline,” he grumbled, “No, I'm here seeking sanctuary and…more importantly…a shower. You see, I wasn't left with much of a severance pay. I tried asking my own parents for their assistance, but they regarded me as a sinful loser for getting fired from my ministry duties. I tried your parents, but they don't have the room since they moved into a retirement complex. Your brother nor my friend Ed have any room either with their growing families. Thus…” He nearly fought back the resolute sigh. “I’m basically saying that you're my last hope.”

For a moment, Matthew didn’t answer him, but instead looked to be lost in thought.

"Did you tell anyone what I did to you back at the church?" he asked after a moment.

Edd shook his head; "Other than the Bishop, no. I figured…if he wouldn't take action, who would?”

Matthew seemed very pleased with that response; “Alright then, you can come in. I suppose I did offer my place to you back at the church. We can work out the details once you get inside.”

Trying to sound as sincere as possible, Edd thanked Matthew and stepped through the door with his bags. After setting his luggage down, he took in the sight of the trailer and reluctantly had to admit that it was kind of stylish…in a…white trash sort of way. The living room had black leather furniture, a large, flat-screen TV, framed band posters on the walls, psychedelic lamps, a shag rug in the middle of the floor, and, to no surprise from Edd, a tray of cocaine resting upon the lift-top coffee table.

After being offered a seat, Edd approached the couch to acquiesce. Though he would’ve greatly preferred to stand, he also knew he had to be as accommodating as possible to secure shelter for himself. Trying to control his breathing, he looked to Matthew expectantly, hoping that the "details" he had in mind wouldn't be too horrible. As he waited, he began idly picking at his skin, feeling the creeping sensation of filth and the desperate call for a bath.

"Stop that,” Matthew ordered as he sat next to Edd with a grimace, "I can't even talk to you if you're gonna be having a psychotic episode in front of me.”

"I just…really need a shower,” Edd tried to explain as calmly as he could, his hand twitching to relieve his stress by picking at the dirt and grime on his skin.

Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes; “Fine. I’ll let you use my shower, if you do this one thing for me.”

"What's that?" Edd looked at him suspiciously.

Matthew patted his lap and answered; "You gotta kiss me. And by that, I mean you have to take an active part in it, tongue and all.”

Edd's stomach did a flip at the command and he fought the urge to visibly wretch at the very notion. Frankly, he might’ve vomited at the thought of doing something with the man who not only ruined his life, but quite possibly his afterlife, were he not in such dire straits. Heavens, he regretted even considering stepping up to this doorstep.

Naturally, he hesitated for a moment, but soon gave in upon realizing that he had no choice in the matter. He’d been demoted to living life as a beggar to the beast who was responsible for his fall of grace. Regardless of how he felt about the matter, he had to play nice or end up living on the streets where he would surely perish.

Taking another moment to steel his nerve, Edd rose from the couch and turned to him. The idea of placing himself in Matthew’s lap the way he was so obviously gesturing was almost as sickening as the act he would have to perform, and it took all of Edd’s strength to situate himself so that he was on his knees with his butt in Matthew's lap. The wicked man grinned at the sight of him and grabbed the gold crucifix round Edd’s neck to pull him closer. With a gasp, Edd’s hands latched around Matthew’s clutched fist, both to support himself and to protect the delicate chain. His parents had given him that necklace when he was a teenager. Admittedly, it might be worth some money that Edd could have used to find a home elsewhere, but Edd couldn’t bear to part with it.

The overwhelming stench of alcohol on Matthew’s breath nearly made Edd gag yet again and he cringed in disgust. Gulping down the bile rising in his throat, Edd shut his eyes tight before leaning forward to caress his lips against Matthew's own. His inexperience added to his confusion if he was even doing an adequate job, but for the most part, he didn’t care. If his housing situation wasn't at stake, he wouldn't even consider kissing the man at all. The fact that he’d come this far was a testament to his desperation. Matthew's mouth opened with a soft moan as Edd's tongue dipped into the wet cavern of deceit and sinfulness. As their tongues entwined, Matthew gripped his rear with such force that Edd yelped into the kiss, his eye shooting open. However it became too much when he felt the man’s cock against his backside and Edd slipped out of his grip, panting heavily.

Matthew laughed and twisted himself into a more comfortable position on the couch. Rather than move and risk enticing him further, Edd merely looked at him expectantly, unsure of what else to do. Absentmindedly, he scratched his elbow, feeling the creeping itch to wash returning. Matthew cast one eye to him and waved him off with a groan.

“Alright, fine! Bathroom's in the middle of the hall,” he scoffed, jabbing his thumb towards the hallway adjacent to the living room, “Go take your damn shower before you scratch yourself up. I gotta go make a couple of calls anyway.”

With breathless thanks, Edd clambered out of his lap and rushed to the hallway in question. There was only one door in the middle of the hallway, which Edd opened with a weary sigh. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed it was pretty spartan, albeit filthy. That’s okay, though. Right now, all he cared about was a shower.

However, when he pulled back the curtain, he shouted in disgust; “That…That foul, loathsome pig!”

In the middle of the shower was a nine inch dildo caked with blood — menstrual blood, Edd assumed, or…rather, hoped. The tub was gunky and covered with water stains and dirt that surely would not be there if the slothful man were to bother to wipe down his tub twice a month! It was the type of bathroom that would be featured in his dear friend Ed's monster movies. The absolute horror — a truly ghastly sight!

With a groan, Edd sat on the toilet, trying to control his breathing as he felt himself on the verge of hyperventilating. Instead, he willed himself to calm down. If this is God's plan for him — to test him by pushing him to his breaking point — then he'll have to make due and make this place his own.

After muttering a silent prayer which also served to bring him calm, Edd got up and looked underneath the sink for supplies to clean with. He rejoiced when he found a plethora of supplies, including a cleaning apron, and a pair of rubber gloves completely untouched. Truly, it was a gift from God Almighty, though he had a feeling Matthew's darling mother was the one acting in His stead and had left her son the supplies.

With a new resolve, Edd suited up to start cleaning. His first order of business, of course, was to pull that offensive…thing from its place in the tub and scrub it down before tossing it into a random drawer in the sink, ever more thankful for the gloves’ protection.

While he was cleaning, he overheard Matthew chatting with his parents on speaker phone, informing them that Edd would be staying with him and conveniently leaving out the reason why Edd had lost his job in the first place. Matthew's mother bestowed her eldest son with praise, claiming that she had been so worried about Edd's safety, but that she was glad he’d found shelter from the awful streets.

It never occurred to the McGee matriarch that her "Polpetto" was more of a captor than a savior. Not that Edd was in much of a place to criticize. It was his own fault, really. If he hadn't remained tight-lipped about the rape to Eddy and Matthew's family, they wouldn't be so grateful or willing to praise to their rapist son. All they knew was that Edd had been let go from his ministry position for being gay.

And maybe that’s all he really wanted them to know…

He was brought back from his self-loathing when he heard her ask to speak to him as well, before being denied when Matthew told her that he was in the shower at the moment. Perhaps for the best, Edd admitted; he didn't feel like talking right now anyway.

The phone call between mother and son ended after she invited Matthew and Edd to a Sunday night, Tuscan sausage pasta dinner and then berated her son for missing last Sunday's dinner. However, rather than indulge her rantings, Matthew hung up the phone while Mrs. McGee was mid-argument after interjecting to assure her that he and Edd would be there Sunday.

Once Edd was mostly satisfied, he took a step back to admire his work. There were still cobwebs on the ceiling, but he could get those later if there wasn't a poor spider nesting in the web. Besides, it was a marked improvement from before, and would do for now so he could wash.

As he removed the soiled gloves, he turned to his shower belongings, only to realize he’d left them with his luggage in the living room in his haste for the bathroom. After setting the cleaning supplies back under the sink, he made his way briskly to the living room to retrieve his sundries and a change of clothes. With them in hand, he tried to return to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Matthew in the hallway.

“What the fuck are you tryin’ to pull?” he snarled, grabbing Edd’s arm, “You were in there for twenty minutes and you ain’t even showered yet by the looks of it. The fuck were you doing in there?” Before Edd could answer, however, Matthew released him and stormed into the bathroom. After a moment, Edd heard him whistle under his breath. "I'll be damned…”

“Yes…my apologies…” Edd stuttered as he followed him into the room, "You see, I simply can't shower in an unclean environment. I…have a certain…phobia of filth and, as such, I felt the need to clean the worst of the mess before I could comfortably wash myself.”

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, sweetheart,” Matthew quipped, turning back to him with that horrible grin, “Guess you just can’t help but be a little princess about your surroundings too." He shrugged. “Oh well, take as long as you need. If I gotta take a leak, I can always use the public toilets in the park.”

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Edd thanked him, which Matthew took as a chance to lean in and kiss him again. His face beet red, Edd backed away to lean against the wall, clutching his belongings tight in his arms.

“P-Please vacate the room so I may bathe, thank you!” he stuttered.

Snickering to himself, Matthew took his leave, after which Edd slammed the door shut without remorse. After taking a moment to compose himself, he set his belongings down on the sink and quickly stripped out of his clothing. Once he was naked, he examined the angry gashes that formed Matthew's initials. The skin around them was infected and Edd had no doubt that they would leave a hideous scar once healed. He'll have to look for some rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages once he's clean.

As he was moving his shower items into the shelves in the bathtub, he heard the door opening and closing. Instinctively, he grabbed the shower curtain and whipped around, covering himself when he realized it was Matthew, looking as satisfied as ever.

“Excuse me?!” Edd guffawed, “Give me some privacy, please!”

Matthew chuckled. "No need to hide it, sweetheart. Specially with how close we’ll be gettin’ while you're here.”

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!” Edd stammered as Matthew drew too close for comfort and reached for him.

With one hand on Edd’s arm, Matthew used the other to tilt the younger man’s chin up so that he would have Edd’s full attention.

“You already put off the shower for nearly half an hour since you got here, you can wait another few minutes,” he retorted, ignoring Edd’s question, "We gotta talk business n’ I’m gettin’ impatient, so listen up.”

The realization of where this was going made Edd deflate a bit, but nod in understanding. Fine; best to get it out of the way. Though, he does wish he could’ve grabbed a towel, at least. When he was satisfied that Edd was ready to listen, Matthew spoke again.

“So, since I'm the one who’s gonna be workin’ a dead-end, thankless job to support the two of us, I expect three things from you,” He began. He paused but a moment to glance around at the sanitized surroundings, “You've already proven that you can clean, so that ticks off one of three boxes and fulfills expectation number one. Expectation number two is that you cook for me. It aint gonna be easy, of course; I come from an Italian mother who cooked all the time, and I expect you, as a fellow Italian, to cook better than those White, Anglo-Saxon, Protestant bitch-boys. Now, just for tonight, I'm ordering Chinese for us both, but I'm gonna give you forty bucks to run to the supermarket and pick up whatever ingredients you need to make a bitchin’ dessert. That’ll be your second test.”

So far, it wasn’t too terrible, Edd acknowledged. He was no professional chef, but he did know his way around a kitchen. However…

He grit his teeth to stop their chattering, “And…the third expectation?”

Not that he needed to ask…

Matthew grinned at him knowingly; “That’ll come with dessert. Expectation number three is that you satisfy all my sexual needs, so I'm gonna have to see how eager you’ll be with your hands and mouth to satisfy me. You're still a beginner and that's a damn shame, but if you can prove to me that you're eager to sexually please me, then you can stay.”

“So, basically I'm a sex slave,” Edd lamented, that sick feeling returning.

"Nah, s’more like you'll be my live-in girlfriend,” Matthew argued, “If my parents ask, that's what I’m gonna tell them, at least. It's called cohabitation, sweetheart. I suggest you get used to it if you’re gonna be slummin’ it with me.”

Edd gave him a hard look; "And if I refuse?”

Matthew shrugged coyly; ”The door is right out there if you think I'm being too harsh, but you n’ I both know you won't survive the streets.”

Indignant tears burned in Edd’s eyes that he struggled to blink away, determined to not let this brute see him cry.

“So I really don't have a choice,” he replied sullenly, his fingers curling into fists, “You've really forced my hand, Matthew.”

He felt like one of those mail-order brides that had to rely on their spouses in order to survive. It only made the sickness that much worse.

"Whatever, it's not like you won't grow to love my cock,” Matthew stated dismissively, "Now g’head and get yer shower. I’m probably gonna have to call my asshole brother and let him know you're here. Oh, and just a heads-up; he's not coming here very often — if at fuckin’ all. I can barely tolerate Sunday dinners with my family, nothin’ more. Ya got that?”

“Understood," Edd replied tersely, hoping that would appease Matthew long enough to get him out of the bathroom for a short while.

“Good,” with that, Matthew released him and turned to leave, “Now, I'll be outside if you need me.” He stopped at the door, however, and glanced back at him. “By the way…my mark looks damn good on you.”

Clearly delighting in the disgusted look he received in response, Matthew offered another mocking laugh before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, Edd merely stood there, trying to regain his composure again. Turning his attention to the shower, though, he shakily forced his unresponsive limbs to move. Before anything else, he pulled the curtain back over the ledge to the inner wall of the tub to prevent any of the water from making a mess in the floor. He took another moment to find a towel — not only to dry himself off, but to ensure he had a better cover should Matthew decide to invade his personal space again. He considered locking the door, but there didn’t seem to be an adequate lock there. Or, rather, he knew that it probably wouldn’t matter if the perverse man wanted to get in again. He’d likely still manage to unlock the door regardless, so, what’s the point?

However, none of that really mattered. As if he’d been psychologically programmed to seek comfort in what had become a daily ritual for him, he focused solely on his upcoming shower. Once he’d adjusted the temperature of the water, he pulled the diverter valve to make the shower head spring to life and stepped into the tub. The moment the water hit his skin, however, he lowered himself to the floor of the basin, curling up into a ball and sobbing. No amount of showering could possibly make him feel truly clean now. Not when Matthew expected him to sexually defile himself to fulfill his own twisted needs. Edd didn't know if he could even do it. The first time had hurt so terribly; sexually, emotionally, and spiritually. Forget the mail-order bride metaphor. No, he now realized he would have to lower himself to that of a common prostitute in order to survive.

It took more time than he’d care to admit to collect himself, but he eventually stood back up to begin his routine. As he was lathering soapy shampoo suds into his hair, he once again overheard Matthew's phone conversation. This time, he could pick up the voice of his dear friend, Eddy, a realization that sparked a woeful sting to his heart that he tried to ignore. Like his parents, Eddy hadn’t been informed about the whole story concerning the rape which had led to Edd losing his job. He only knew what Edd had told him; the same half-lie his parents had been fed. He heard Eddy ask to speak to him, as his mother had, but Matthew declined him as well; stating that Edd was in the shower. He didn’t bother with any other pleasantries; hanging up the phone before Eddy could say anything else.

His routine finished, Edd shut off the water and reached for his towel. After drying off and climbing out of the tub, he made a quick search for some bandages to properly clean and dress his wound, which he found in the cupboard above the sink. It stung like hell, but it was better than allowing the infection to worsen. He then dressed quickly and carried his belongings out of the bathroom. He regrettably noticed that he passed by some porn DVDs on a shelf on his way back to the living room.

Matthew was sitting on the recliner, fully dressed and looking more impatient than before.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled before putting on a more pleasant tone, "Did you enjoy your shower?”

"Yes, thank you,” Edd replied politely, choosing to avoid looking at him as he opened his bag to replace his sundries and dirty well-worn garments, “I feel much better."

There was a brief pause as Edd adjusted a few things. It occurred to him he should really keep an eye on the man, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at him just yet.

“Got some news for ya,” Matthew stated after a moment, “Came through in a text after I got off the horn with the Pipsqueak. S’good news, too — somethin’ you’ll like to hear.”

“Oh?” Edd feigned interest, having a feeling that anything this wretch considered ‘good news’ was likely nothing of the sort.

“Yeah,” he could hear the smirk in the man’s tone, “And if you tell me how you got that scar on your head, I’ll tell ya what it is.”

Edd bolted upright and whipped around to look at him in panic.

“Seriously?! When did you—” he paused mid-rant as he realized, “Oh…Y-You saw it before I got in the shower…”

The post-panic calm felt agonizing. Ever since that horrid attack, he’d felt like he was losing his mind. For a moment, as he rubbed his forehead, he debated whether or not to tell him. Why should he? For some information that is likely nothing more than further debauchery? But…he mentioned it was something he’d like. Was he being serious? Blind curiosity got the better of him.

“It was due to a dodgeball incident I suffered when I was growing up,” he answered simply, choosing not to go into extensive detail, “Now what is it that you have to tell me?”

That answer was satisfactory enough, it seemed, since Matthew replied; "Well, I texted my boss and landlord about you staying here and he agreed so long as you fill out a few forms tomorrow." Matthew then added with a carefree smirk. “Oh, and in order to avoid having to pay a hundred dollars extra for rent, I had to tell ‘im you're my boyfriend.”

Edd shot him a disgusted look; “I do wish you would consult me before telling anyone that I'm your paramour.”

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, baby cakes,” Matthew shot back, "It was all I could do to not have to work extra hours just to make ends meet. Like I said, my boss charges an extra hundred bucks for roommates, but not lovers or children. And if the hillbilly juggalo fucks I work with can have their meth whore of the week stay with ‘em rent free, I can sure as shit have you stayin’ here rent free as my main squeeze. Besides, we're almost lovers anyway, so chill the fuck out.”

Edd wanted to argue that he found that debatable, but chose not to. He was honestly too hungry to argue right now.

“Very well,” he sighed, “You mentioned something about Chinese food? I regret to admit that I’ve not had much of anything to eat for a couple of days.”

“Just waiting for you to get out of the shower,” Matthew replied as he stood up from the chair. Without a moment’s hesitation, he retrieved a set of the keys from a kitsch key holder on the wall. “Get yer shoes on n’ let’s rock and roll.”

So, after pulling his shoes on, Edd followed him from the trailer again. Their vehicle was an old red van that looked vaguely similar to the one in the junkyard that he, Ed, and Eddy used to hang out in growing up. Climbing into the driver’s seat, Matthew hooked his cell phone up to the radio and, shortly after, music began blaring from the speakers, causing the vehicle to shake and rock. Frankly, Edd was surprised that it was still running at all as they pulled out of the park.

"You know who this is, right?" Matthew asked, nodding towards the phone.

Edd shook his head; "No idea. I can barely understand the lyrics. All I can hear are the words 'a touch of evil' amongst that unreasonably loud background music.”

“Yeah, that's the name of the song, actually,” Matthew explained, "It's by the band ‘Judas Priest’. The lead singer, Rob Halford, is gay like we are. Well…you mostly. I, myself, view any hole as a goal, so long as they have a pretty face like yours.”

“Fascinating," Edd replied, not bothering to hide his disinterest, "I mostly listen to classical music and jazz.”

"That's not even the best part,” Matthew spouted, ignoring his partner’s obvious dismissal, "Before he came out in the late 90’s, he tried to get with the former singer of ‘Iron Maiden’, but they were both too drunk for Rob to do anything. Man, that would've been a helluva rock moment if it did happen, you know?”

“Mm hmm…" Edd rolled his eyes.

It’s not like he knew what else to say to that. He wanted to point out that at least the singer of the band was decent enough not to take advantage of an intoxicated person, but that would surely lead to discussing the horrible night he’d lost his virginity, and that was a topic he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The music continued until they reached the Chinese restaurant where Matthew parked the van and turned it off. Before stepping out, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of twenties to hand to Edd.

“That oughta be enough to get ingredients for dessert,” he asserted, "I've seen my mom make full meals with less, so I'm lookin’ forward to what you can make with that.”

“Right…" Edd gingerly took the money, staring down at it carefully, “And…what makes you so certain I won't take the money and run?”

Matthew scoffed in response; ”Seeing as how you couldn't do shit with whatever money you mighta got from the church, I doubt you'll be getting very far if you tried it. Besides, you left all your shit at my place.” He nodded to the supermarket next door. "Now get in there and get me somethin' good.”

His shoulders drooping, Edd nodded and stepped out of the car before making a beeline for the store. He was shocked at the sexuality on display, and not even on the magazine covers. Women in heavy makeup and skin tight clothing and openly gay men baring their midriffs. One of the men even wore a shirt that advertised the gay hookup site Grindr. The straight men in the crowd were no better; casually and loudly discussing their hookups to whoever they could get to listen. Edd briefly wondered if he was merely getting groceries at the same time that club-goers were or if he really had just been in a religious bubble to not notice the sex-obsessed world outside the church. Thankfully, the crowd at least took no notice of him as he walked further into the store. Perhaps he really was just sexually repressed and had no clue until now?

Either way, he did his best to put his blinders on and soldier through the aisles to finish his task. Idly perusing the shelves, he caught sight of some dark chocolate coffee beans, which sparked an idea of what he could make; a coffee and hazelnut amaretti. Matthew should like that, right? With that in mind, he gathered up the other ingredients, thankful that the store also had hazelnut meal. With the necessary ingredients in hand, he headed to the checkout lane where several people were purchasing alcohol. He only hoped there was some kind of event happening to warrant such purchases.

Bags and receipt in hand, he carried the bags out to the van where Matthew was waiting with two carryout foam containers. Opening the passenger door, Edd climbed in and set down the brown bag full of ingredients at his feet.

"The food smells amazing,” Edd commented breathlessly as he secured his seat belt.

“Sure it does," Matthew commented, "I love getting Chinese. Especially their crab meat and General Tso's chicken. Oh and their pork egg rolls.”

"I concur — those are delicious,” Edd offered, happy to have something to relate to him on, “I also quite like chicken fried rice, stir fry, stuffed mushrooms, and crab rangoons." He inspected the containers for a moment as Matthew revved the engine. “That being said, you know that the Chinese buffets we’re familiar with aren’t authentic Chinese food, right? It's ‘American’ Chinese food, similar to how certain Italian food has been Americanized.”

"Yeah, well, s’not like I eat it for its ‘authenticity’,” Matthew scoffed back as he pulled out of his spot, “I eat it to fill my gut, so as long as it does that, I could give a shit.” He glanced at Edd. “Anyway, if I wanted authentic Chinese food, I’d just—”

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Edd chided.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew abandoned his previous statement, instead focusing on the road ahead as he peeled out of the parking lot. Edd began fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Anyway…Oh! I just realized…What are we going to drink with our meal?” he asked after a moment, “Should we go back to the supermarket so I can get some pop or tea?”

“Fuck that,” Matthew waved dismissively, "I got a full bottle of tequila back home that I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” He cast the younger man a wicked grin, “And you finally coming to my open arms seems like a special enough occasion to celebrate, don't you think?”

Crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back into his seat, Edd sighed. There really was no getting it through Matthew's thick skull that what he did was morally wrong — illegal even! True, he managed to get away with it due to Edd’s unwillingness to break the seal of confession and tell the Bishop what all lead to the incident that day, but it was still wrong in every sense of the word.

The song on the radio changed to something Edd's parents wouldn’t have dared to let him listen to growing up. Normally, he would’ve tuned it out, but he chose to listen to the lyrics in an effort to distract his mind from his growing negative thoughts. Somehow the words ‘I just feel like I'm condemned to wear someone else's hell’ hit a little too close to how he was feeling at the moment.

Once they returned to the trailer, they brought their food and groceries inside and sat down at the small kitchen table to eat. Edd was surprised to find that Matthew was somehow able to guess amazingly close to what he liked. The only thing he got wrong was the orange chicken, which Edd couldn't stand. It was far too sweet for his tastes; like melted candy on fried chicken. He picked it off his container with his chopsticks and move it onto Matthew’s share instead.

After eating until he was full, he indulged in a more casual conversation with Matthew, topped with a couple of shots of tequila. As a result, Edd began to feel slightly more at ease with him. So much so that he felt comfortable enough to steal the last two pork egg rolls off of Matthew's foam container.

Before he knew it, it was time to prepare the amaretti cookies. While he began the meticulous process of measuring ingredients and mixing the dough, he decided to share some stories from his past. Why he chose to do this, he wasn’t sure. Edd couldn't explain his own behavior if he tried. Perhaps he was looking for someone to share his experiences with who wouldn't judge him like his parents or the conversion camp counselors did in the past? And Matthew really didn’t judge him, no matter how nasty Edd was to him. Maybe it was the tequila in his system talking, but, on some level, it felt like Matthew understood him to a certain degree. As such, Edd began to feel his resentment for him slowly ebb away.

As Matthew put on some music with his phone, he offered Edd another shot, which he enthusiastically took before prancing around the kitchen as if he owned it. Leaving Edd to roll the chocolate covered beans into the dough balls, Matthew retrieved the cocaine platter from the living room to do a couple lines in the kitchen. Edd didn’t allow it to phase him, though; he was far too busy baking as merrily as a 1950’s housewife in some schmaltzy ad.

“Whew!” Edd whined after a moment as he wiped his brow, “It’s so hot in this kitchen…”

Without any consideration, he removed his shirt and set it on the chair. He knew that he looked like a beanpole, no muscle mass to him whatsoever. However, his insecurity faded to nothing as he got into the music and started singing from the song he recognized as ‘Hallo Spaceboy’ by David Bowie.

“And I want to be free,” he hummed, “Don’t you want to be free? Do you like girls or boys? It's confusing these days, but moondust will cover you. Cover you. So bye bye love! Yeah, bye bye love! Hallo Spaceboy! This chaos is killing me. Hallo Spaceboy!”

When the dough was ready, he picked up the baking tray and stored it in the fridge to cool. It was then that his reverie was broken as he felt strong arms pull him against a much larger frame. Edd's heart sank as his alcohol addled mind remembered what the man expected out of him next. He tried not to show his dread, however.

"I was having fun before you decided to interrupt,” he grumbled.

“Oh, I can think of something way more fun to do,” Matthew murmured against Edd's shoulder, his hands roaming across the slender chest. Uncomfortably, Edd fidgeted against Matthew, but the older man was not deterred and one of his hands groped Edd's crotch. "Remember our agreement.”

“B-But!” Edd protested, “The amaretti cookies aren’t even done yet! I-I have to let them cool for at least an hour before I can preheat the oven to bake them! Shouldn’t you…wait to try them?”

Recognizing Edd’s attempt to stall, Matthew pulled away for a moment to swipe his index finger over the dough-covered food processor to get a taste.

“Mmm…” he moaned softly, “Nah, they taste like the cookies Mom used to make. I can't wait to taste ‘em after they’re baked, but I’d say you passed test number two.” He leaned back over Edd, wrapping his arms around his middle again. “Mm…I also didn’t say nothin’ about there being a specific order to this, and I bet those cookies’ll taste even better after a session of lovemaking, la mia piccola principessa.”

Edd reviled in disgust; ”The Italian language isn't as sensual to a fellow Italian, Matteo. Didn't you say it yourself? I'm not like the WASPs who don't even use bay leaves in their bland cooking and think anything east of France is exotic." He tried in vain to pull away, adding venomously; "Oh and I know exactly what you said too. I'm a man, porca miseria!”

“Perhaps…" Matthew said with a click of the tongue and asked himself rhetorically, "Why is it always the prissy ones that get my dick hard?”

"Prissy?!?" Edd hissed like an angry cat.

He had a half a mind to stomp on Matthew's foot and rail him with a barrage of hateful insults, but was lifted up bridal style before he could seize the opportunity. As he was carried out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Edd swore in both English and Italian and beat his fists futilely against the man’s broad chest.

"Where are you taking me, idiota?” he demanded through his relentless cussing.

"Such colorful language for a priest,” Matthew chastised mockingly, “Oh…or should I say ex-priest?”

Incensed by his mockery, Edd started to claw at his neck in a fit of anger, to no avail.

"Calm your drunk ass down,” Matthew tutted, “We’re just heading to the bedroom where you can swear to your little heart's content.”

“I’m drunk?!” Edd guffawed, "You had far more than I did plus two lines of coke, drogato!” The mention of the bedroom stopped his heart cold, however, as dread hit him like a ton of bricks. “Th…The bedroom?”

He didn't have time to process his next possible action before Matthew shoved his way into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. While Edd recovered from being thrown like some inanimate object, Matthew took the time to secure a padlock on the door. With that done, he turned to the frameless mirror on the wall to inspect the bleeding gash Edd had left on his neck. No, not on the wall, the mirror appeared to be the wall — the entire room even.

"Looks like you got some sharp little claws after all, Principessa,” Matthew mused in a tone that sounded like something between amused and enraged, “If that leaves a nice scar, I suppose it's as good as wedding rings.”

The very mention of marriage made Edd bristle.

“I'm never marrying you,” he replied curtly.

As he took in more of his surroundings, he found that Matthew hadn’t been lying about the purple, heart-shaped bed nor the sex swing (though, whether the bed actually vibrated or not was still yet to be revealed). An eye-catching, bright red dresser stood across the room, and on either side of the bed sat two nightstands that were decorated with Pop-Art style lips. A stack of shelves containing various sex toys that looked much cleaner than the dildo in the bathroom sat upon another wall, along with a lips-shaped chaise lounge.

“Calm yer tits, sweetheart; the feeling is more than mutual,” Matthew retorted, as he approached the shelf of toys, “Marriage is a fuckin’ joke.” He picked up one of the toys to fiddle with it, lost in thought, but still willing to taunt his little captive. “But here I had you pegged for a good Christian boy. The type that wouldn't indulge in premarital sex." He scoffed. "Oh well, I'm finding this side of you interesting either way.”

Placing the toy on one of the bedside tables, Matthew removed his shirt, revealing his torso to Edd. His chest was graced with coarse, black hair. Like the rest of his family, Matthew was overweight, with a protruding stomach and a treasure trail leading into his pants. On his side was a tattoo of the Italian flag along with the words: 'Italians do it better.’ Hoping to alleviate his own discomfort, Edd chose to focus on that.

"That tattoo is tasteless,” he pointed out coldly, "I'd consider getting those words covered if I were you."

"Why?" Matthew asked, snatching Edd's hat off his head, "It's the truth. Everybody knows that the typical Italian man has a huge dick, the best sex, and is among the best lovers in the world.”

“Oh, I’m so enamored by such amorous pillow talk…” Edd replied, sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he subconsciously raised his hand to conceal his scar, “How many times have you used that line on people?” He shot him a dirty look. “Also, I must say, a great lover would not feel the need to resort to forcing a priest into a sexual situation."

"A means to an end,” Matthew shrugged nonchalantly, "Now, you want to strip out of those pants and underwear? I expect you to put on a show before sucking my dick." Upon receiving that familiar, disgusted look in response, he then added with a smirk; “Lest you forget: your housing situation is riding on how much enthusiasm you put into pleasuring me.”

Edd gulped audibly. He wasn't even sure if he could 'put on a show' for the vile man. But…he really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was this or head back to the streets and whatever horrible fate might befall him there. He half-heartedly wiggled his hips as he removed his pants, revealing the black underwear underneath. As he joined Edd on the bed, his knee digging into the mattress, Matthew hooked a finger underneath the hem of Edd's underwear to peek at his genitals while muttering obscene Italian phrases at him. Edd bit his tongue and looked away to avoid sparking another argument that would surely go nowhere.

The underwear snapped back against Edd’s hip as Matthew pulled his finger away to speak to him again; "How many times did you imagine a man taking you from behind before I got to you, hmm? How many times did you say your Hail Mary's all while trying to suppress that you like being pinned down and sodomized by a large cock like mine?”

"I don't know,” Edd shrugged truthfully.

There was no use in denying his nature, especially to someone that had watched him spill his heart out to the bishop from wherever he was hiding at the time. This situation was Edd's hell and Matthew's temporary heaven and there was no getting away from it.

Matthew nodded, pleased with Edd's answer. He slid his thumb into Edd's mouth, pressing it against the ex-priest's tongue. God, that mouth was a hot sinful thing that would feel great against his dick. He was pleasantly surprised no one else tried to before him. Here was a sexually repressed priest that he could mold into his perfect fucktoy. It didn't get better than that.

"I think you know what's expected of you,” Matthew muttered, licking his lips at the thought of Edd's mouth engulfing him like a sinful treat. He laid a firm hand at the back of Edd's head as he lowered his pants and boxers. He forced Edd down a little more until his cock was right under Edd's chin, just begging to be sucked. "Go ahead, sweetheart. I won't hurt you if you do what I say.”

Yet again, Edd fought against the bile rising in his throat. He didn't know how anybody could stand to perform oral sex on their partner. It was a completely filthy act. He could smell the man's natural musk along with the faintest scent of cologne. His mouth quivered in disgust at the thought of putting his mouth anywhere near that part of this man.

He was about to tell Matthew to go hire a prostitute if he wanted such an act performed on him until he heard Matthew instruct him in Italian, his tone low and husky. That voice sent a shiver down his spine and reminded him that Matthew was unpredictable. He was certainly capable of raping Edd again, even if Edd were to change his mind at the last moment. And, just like last time, no one would come to his rescue in time or…ever. Wincing away his disgust, Edd reluctantly raised his shaking hand and grabbed onto the shaft before lowering his mouth over the head in an awkward attempt to please the perverse man.

To his surprise, it didn't taste too terrible — at least not as bad as Edd imagined it to be. Emboldened, he took more of Matthew's cock into his mouth, breathing through his nose as Matthew instructed. When he started to gag on the length, Edd backed up a bit and began stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Hot shame burned in his face. This was far too sinful, but he knew his survival was now in Matthew's perverse hands.

May God forgive him.

Matthew moaned gutturally as Edd started to get into a groove. Licking his lips, his eyes wandered over to the mirrored wall that showed Edd putting so much effort into pleasuring him. He certainly needed to be rewarded for being so attentive to Matthew's needs. Refusing to let this end for even a moment, Matthew awkwardly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the vibrating ‘beginner’s buttplug’ he’d discarded moments before. The sound of him turning it on drew Edd's attention, though, and he pulled away again with an uneasy look on his face.

“Wh…What…is that?” he asked, breathless.

“A little reward for putting on such a good show for me,” Matthew purred, obviously pleased as punch by the whole sick situation, "You must love the taste of my dick, huh?”

Without further explanation, Matthew grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table drawer, suppressing the meddlesome thought that Edd might not have healed from their first encounter. He poured a significant amount onto the sex toy before tossing the bottle aside. Before Edd could react, Matthew leaned over him and parted Edd's asscheeks, prodding the puckered hole there with the plug and sliding it inside him.

Edd squealed against the intrusion, both in protest and, he was ashamed to admit, a hint of pleasure. He tried desperately to suppress his arousal from having the toy buzz against his prostate. His legs shook and his own cock was stiffening at the stimulations. Wearily, he glanced up at Matthew, who watched him with wicked amusement. Of course, he was enjoying the sight of Edd debasing himself like a sadistic child pulling the wings from a butterfly.

After a moment, however, he slapped Edd's ass and asked with pure glee; "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?”

With a small growl, Edd rolled his eyes and returned to his attempts to fellate the immoral man. Suddenly, he felt Matthew’s large hands hold his head down, forcing Edd to deep-throat his length. Tears ran down Edd's face as he choked on the hard flesh. He looked up at Matthew with anger in his red eyes, only to have his gaze met with a lazy, contented grin. The bastard was enjoying this!

Matthew tilted his head back as he delighted in the attention that had been returned to his neglected cock, groaning at the feeling. His base instincts told him to face-fuck the ex-priest until he spilled his load down Edd's throat, but his less animalistic side told him that Edd was not experienced enough for that.

Not yet, at least.

Feeling the urge to move on to better things, Matthew shifted so that he was sitting fully on the bed and pulled Edd up to look at him with twisted fascination at the glazed, far-away look in his partner’s eyes. Whether from intoxication or pleasure, Matthew didn't know, nor did he care to find out. All he knew was that it was erotic as fuck.

Thankful for the years of heavy-lifting at his job, he was able to hoist Edd up onto his lap like a rag doll. Surprised by the sudden intimacy, Edd weakly pushed against Matthew's chest until his wrists were captured in a strong hold.

“Relax," Matthew cooed in mock-affection, "I'm just gonna get reacquainted with your little ass. And once you let that happen, you can stay here as my live-in girlfriend.” He licked his lips, gripping him even tighter. “We can lay here all naked and sticky from my cum. And you won't have to worry about a thing, sweetheart." After a quick glance at Edd’s crotch, he added; "Ooh, you’re real hard right now. Do you get off on sucking dick?”

“Surely you jest!” Edd whimpered, squirming in discomfort against the obstruction in his ass, “I am not 'getting off' via oral sex. It's a completely normal reaction to the…stimulation.” Before he could protest any further, he was laid on his back and had Matthew lazily flop down on top of him. “Ouch!” He paused to take a breath before glaring at him. “Besides…I’ve chosen to remain here for now given that my only other option is to die on the streets. That’s all.”

Matthew chuckled, leaning against his cheek; “Whatever you say, my obedient little bitch.”

He then swiftly yanked the buttplug out of Edd's ass, an action which drove Edd over the edge, and resulted in him ejaculating onto their stomachs.

Humming pleasantly, Matthew slid one of his hands over Edd's stomach to collect most of the semen he’d produced, satisfied with how much more dazed Edd looked than before. There's no way in hell he intended to waste any more time that could better be used fucking Edd into a twitching, moaning mess beneath him. As he rubbed Edd's cum onto his own dick, he rose to his knees.

“Alright, Principessa,” he breathed haughtily, “I'm gonna take you again. I've been thinkin’ about our time back at the church more than what might be considered healthy, but who gives a fuck? You've got me hooked, baby, and I'm gonna show you how much you turn me on.”

Whimpering, Edd considered fighting back or at least voicing his protests until he felt the head of Matthew's cock breach his entrance. He looked at him in a desperate bid for defiance, which Matthew disregarded for the sake of his own pleasure. This man admitted to reliving that terrible incident at the church and had made it clear he didn’t care in the slightest if it was consensual or not. Disgust and anger broiled in Edd, but, what was worse, was that he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had to lay back and take it.

Perhaps survival wasn’t optimal after all…

Licking his lips, Matthew plunged inside of Edd, ignoring the dismay spreading over the younger man’s features as he indulged in that tight heat once more. Leaning over Edd, he forced a kiss between them, moaning low in his throat. Edd tasted incredible and the little heartbeat against his chest was perfection in the most sinful of ways.

Grabbing onto Edd's skinny hips, Matthew reared back until only the head of his manhood was still inside Edd before slamming back in. Edd squeaked out at the intrusion, which only served to warm Matthew's cold black heart.

"Yeah, that's it. Let me hear you, baby,” he encouraged through his moans as he started to fall into a rhythm. More lewd sounds tumbled from Edd's lips. “Fuck…I can’t be the only one enjoying this right now, can I? I'm the man that you've been fantasizing about when you tried to suppress your lust through bullshit homophobic propaganda, aren’t I? I mean you pretty much made yourself queer bait for depraved cocksuckers like myself.” Matthew paused when he felt Edd's claws digging into his back as a warning. "What? You got a problem with that? Or can you just not handle the truth?”

“You…” Edd snarled, allowing his grip to tighten more, “You…are the most vile, least romantic person I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing.” He raised his eyes to glare up at him. "I truly hope, when you die, that God is more merciful than I could ever be for your vile transgressions. Aren't you even concerned for your soul?”

A sudden, harsh thrust to a particularly sensitive spot quieted his protests, drawing Edd to try and suppress the desperate noise from his throat. Matthew glared back down at him.

"You done?” he asked, all mirth gone from his tone, “The only thing that happens when I die is that I'm worm food. Now, as I’ve said enough times before, this’ll go a whole lot smoother if you just let this happen without complaint. Or…” Matthew’s tone lowered further. “Maybe you want me to be as vicious as I was in the church?”

Eyes growing wide, Edd sucked in a gasp before releasing that breath slowly. He couldn’t risk angering Matthew with another verbal lashing. Curling in on himself, he relinquished his grip.

“Puh…Proceed…” he muttered meekly.

"That's better, slut,” Matthew spat, holding Edd’s hips tighter as he proceeded to thrust inside of that tight heat.

At this point, he was only concerned about his pleasure and could care less how much Edd might be enjoying this — if at all. No, all he could think about was how good this felt for him. He simply couldn't get enough of Edd's ass. He only wished it could last all damn night.

But alas, some pleasures simply weren't meant to last like that. He could feel his orgasm coming and couldn't hope to delay it like he did before. He groaned out Edd's name as the pleasure washed over him in what he would deem as the best orgasm he’d had in a while. His extremities tingled and he felt weightless as he collapsed beside Edd in the afterglow of pure heavenly bliss.

“You…” he panted as he fumbled for purchase of the smaller body again, “You…Yeah…Yeah, you can definitely stay. No way am I gonna part from an ass as good as yours.”

Letting that statement settle, Edd quietly mulled over what Matthew said as he was pulled towards the larger man’s sweaty body in a forced embrace. While it could be considered good news that he had a roof over his head, he wasn’t sure he could deal with the man's sexual appetite. No, he knew he couldn’t.

As soon as he could acquire the means, and the moment an opportunity presented itself to leave this shithole, he'd take it in a heartbeat and never look back. Forget the brief comfort he’d experienced in the kitchen. That was not worth the suffering in store for him. For now, he had no choice but to resign himself to the role of a glorified prostitute for this coked up rapist carny.

God help him.


End file.
